fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Music Magic Precure!
Music Magic Precure! (ミュージックマジックプリキュア！Myūjikkumajikkupurikyua!) ''is the second series created by japanesenerd247. The story consists of five everyday girls with a love of music that chosen to become the legendary Precure! Story * Episodes In a faraway galaxy known as the Musimagi Galaxy, music reigns supreme. Flamenco, rock, even 50's music. Every kind of music came from the Musimagi Galaxy. Another thing reigned supreme: peace. As long as music remained, the Musimagi Galaxy has been unharmed. Or, in this case, had been unharmed. You see, the evil Yaiyo has had long-time plans to take over the galaxy, and he successfully did. The galaxy was left in shambles, so the ancient Musica Crystals have been sent to Earth in hopes of finding five legendary warriors in order to save the galaxy. Characters ''Kayami Kyuuri- Cure Flamenco (カヤミキュウリ - キュアフラメンコ ''Kayamikyuuri - kyuafuramenko) A happy-go-lucky and smiling 14 year-old girl, Kayami is actually half-Spanish half-Japanese from her parents. Kayami is always there when you need her. Anytime, anyplace. She also loves to form a band with her friends, but they have different tastes in music, which is unfortunate for Kayami. As Cure Flamenco, she represents the music of Spain and fire magic. Her catchphrase (as Cure Flamenco) is "The music of liveliness and passion! Representing fire magic, Cure Flamenco (生き生きとした情熱の音楽！火の魔法を代表する、キュアフラメンコ！''Ikiikitoshita jōnetsu no ongaku! Hi no mahō o daihyō suru, kyuafuramenko!'')!" Her finishing attack is Flamenco Dynamite, and her theme color is infra red. ''Tsutomu Kazeshima- Cure Classical (風島努 - キュアクラシカル ''Kazeshima Tsutomu - kyuakurashikaru) Tsutomu is a quiet and meek 14 year-old girl who doesn't really talk much, not even to her friends. Fortunately, she had a secret love for classical music and its composers, such as Beethoven or Bach. She also wishes to compose her own music someday. As Cure Classical, she represents the music of England and wind magic. Her catchphrase (as Cure Classical) is "The music of feelings and heart! Representing wind magic! Cure Classical!" Her finishing attack is Classical Symphony, and her theme color is blonde yellow. ''Haruki Mizukawa- Cure Soundscape (水川春樹 - キュアサウンドスケープ ''Mizukawa Haruki - kyuasaundosukēpu) Haruki is an energetic 14 year-old girl who loves all the types of music, but she mostly prefers rock. Haruki also loves to cook, for her favorite thing to cook is all Japanese cuisine. As Cure Soundscape, she represents the of Brazil and also represents water magic. Her catchphrase (as Cure Classical) is "The music of calmness and wonder! Representing water magic, Cure Soundscape!" Her finishing attack is Soundscape Harmony, and her theme color is icy blue-green. ''Anna Hatsukoi- Cure Flute (アンナ初子 - キュアフルート ''An'na Hatsuko - kyuafurūto) Anna is a half-Indian 14 year-old girl who just loves nature and flutes. You can basically describe as a nature freak! Anna is also vegan because, well, read what I said before! She is also the top of Kayami's class, and she gets the popularity, especially among the boys of the school. As Cure Flute, she represents the music of Western America and also represents earth magic. Her cathphrase (as Cure Flute) is "The music of nature and mystery! Representing earth magic, Kyua Flute (自然と謎の音楽！ 地球の魔法を代表する、キュアフルート！''Shizen to nazo no ongaku! Chikyū no mahō o daihyō suru, kyuafurūto!''). Her finishing attack is Flute Whirl, and her theme color is emerald green. Mascots ''Samba'' (サンバ Sanba) Samba is the princess of all Eastern music, but now she is the female mascot among the duo. Her special powers are chiming the enemy with her smooth samba moves. She also gets into some arguements with the cures at some times, but they all resolve the troubles eventually. Samba is a fox-like mascot who just loves Brazilian food. ''Hip-Hop (ヒップホップ ''Hippuhoppu) Hip-hop is the king of Western music, but now he is a mascot as well. His special power are that he can shapeshift into a Mega Musica Crystal enhance the cure's weapons when needed against bigger and more powerful enemies. Unlike Samba, he is more calm and collective and is a peacemaker. Hip-Hop is a cub-like mascot with a love for all things hip-hop. Villains ''Yaiyo (ヤイヨ ''Yaiyo) Yaiyo, the main antagonist of the series, wants nothing more but to destroy all good music and replace it with no music and despair. Yaiyo can be described as dark, cruel, and a total music hater. In order for him to stop his mad rampage, he must be purified with the ultimate attack. He was eventually purified by all four cures. ''Kinzok (キンゾク ''Kinzoku) Yaiyo's first faithful minion. Kinzok just loves music filled with madness and despair and will do anything in his power to make sure his master's plan is fulfilled. He was purified by Cure Flamenco. ''Zetsu (ゼツ ''Zetsu) Yaiyo's second minion. Zetsu is sort of rebellious, if you will. Zetsu only wishes to control the earth himself, but he was meant to be under Yaiyo's ruling, so, you get the idea. He was purified by Cure Classical. ''Ongayami (オンガヤミ ''Ongayami) The basic villain. There is not much that I can say here except that this ultra version of him was purified by Cure Soundscape and Cure Flute. Items ''Musica Crystal Pact (ムジカ・クリスタル・パクト ''Mujika kurisutaru pakuto) The cures' transformation device. The cures insert their Musica Crystals in the center of the pact and say "Precure! Musical Engage (プリキュア！ ミュージカルエンゲージ！''Purikyua! Myūjikaruengēji!'')!" They say this in order to transform. ''Musica Crystals (ムジカ・クリスタルズ ''Mujika kurisutaruzu) Musica Crystals are collectible items used to either transform or to collect to revive the galaxy. These shiny crystals come in many colors, ranging from red to white, each representing different kinds of music. Weapons ''Fantastic Melody Guitars The Famtastic Melody Guitars are what Cure Flamenco, Cure Classical, and Cure Soundscape use for attacking. Her are the names of their magical guitars. *''Fantastic Flamenco Guitar'' *''Fantastic Classical Guitar'' *''Fantastic Soundscape Guitar'' Fantastic Melody Flute The Fanjtastic Melody Flute is what Cure Flute uses. It is pratically the same usage Category:Fan Series Category:Music Magic Precure! Category:Music Themed Series